


Masquerade Ball

by dimitris-roza (the_shameless_shipper)



Category: Bloodlines - Fandom, Vampire Academy, richelle mead
Genre: 1920s, AU, F/M, Romance, flapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shameless_shipper/pseuds/dimitris-roza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romitri 1920's au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I tried be as historically accurate as possible, but I may have messed some things up. Sorry!  
> :-(

England,1922  
Man, it's hot in here. Rosemarie Hathaway thought, fanning herself. Just like all the other girls at the masquerade ball, she was wearing a mask with a fan to match.  
Her mask was black in color, lined with deep red satin. A crimson rose circled each eye, gently curling around the small holes that allowed her to see. Her fan, of course, was much the same, only it was covered all over with the red flowers.  
Where is he? She scanned the ballroom, not for the first time that night either. But she was looking for someone desperately, someone who she really wanted to see her in her new red and black satin flapper dress and pearls. She'd been told many times that night how amazing she looked, but she didn't care about what anybody said. Only him.  
"Rose, are you in there?" Rose pulled herself out of her search to look up at her best friend, Lissa. Dressed entirely in cream and olive green, Lissa drew all eyes with her lean frame and her light blonde hair styled neatly into a bob cut.  
Both eighteen years of age, this was their first season. Tonight was their debut.  
Forcing herself to focus all her attention on Lissa, she asked, "I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What were to saying?"  
"I was saying that Lord Ozera over there is looking very handsome tonight. Wouldn’t you agree?"  
Rose followed her friend's line of sight, her eyes resting briefly on the lean suit clad figure hovering in the corner.  
She shrugged, "I suppose so."  
Lissa rolled her eyes, "You never seem interested in the guys I like. I suppose I should be grateful, but I'd appreciate if you'd at least support me."  
Rose couldn't help that. She felt nothing when she looked at Christian Ozera's lanky form, felt no sparks when she looked in his blue eyes. No, she preferred broad, thick shoulders draped with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She searched the ballroom again, worthlessly scouring for those shoulders and eyes.  
No luck.  
She felt her arm being shaken. She looked back at Lissa.  
"What?"  
Lissa's mouth, the only thing visible beneath her mask, was pinched in annoyance, "What is with you tonight?"  
Rose shook her head, "Sorry. I think I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air."  
Before Lissa had the chance to stop her, Rose had escaped ballroom to the outdoor lawn.  
She followed the pathway that led to the docks. She loved the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the pier was oddly soothing to her, always helped her find her head.  
There were few people out, couples were standing around in small spaces, sneaking quick kisses when they thought no one would see.  
She ignored the jealously that tightened her heart. She wanted that too, so bad.  
With the sound of her heels clipping against the wood of the dock, she let her mind wander. Right back to those same the person whom she wasn't able to locate in the ballroom.  
She recalled the first day they met, when she walked into the classroom and watched as a tall man wrote the name Mr. Belikov on the slate.  
As she took her seat, the man turned around and she was immediately lost in deep brown pools.  
When he spoke, it was with a deep Russian accent, his words clipped in a way she'd never heard before.  
He taught world history, a topic he obviously loved if the bright look he got in his eyes was anything to go by. She loved to see that look, he turned a class she had previously hated into the highlight of her day. She began to love the class as much as he.  
She was beginning to fear she was falling in love with him as well.  
She knew nothing would ever come of her little crush, he was her senior by seven years after all, and a man of the world at that. He had probably met princesses and slept with gorgeous Russian women. He would never look twice at a girl like her.  
Lost in her thoughts as she was, she ran straight into a wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dimitri Belikov grabbed the lace covered shoulders attached to the body that had just plowed face-first into his chest.  
The girl backed up, a large portion of her face hidden underneath a black mask.  
"Sorry." She said in a rush, "I wasn't paying attention." She sounded flustered.  
"That's quite all right. I wasn't either." That wasn't true, but the poor thing had seemed so embarrassed.  
Her eyes, a lovely golden-brown, cleared, "Would you like to walk with me?"  
Taken aback, he simply stared at her.  
The brunette shook her head, "Never mind. I'll just leave you." She moved to turn away.  
Without thinking, he grabbed her arm, "No, sorry, you simply took me by surprise. I would love to walk with you."  
She graced him with a small smile, her lovely lips twisting upwards at the corners, "Alright."  
Hooking arms, they strolled down the pier.  
"So what's your name?"  
Her felt her stiffen beside him, "Um...Marie. My name is Marie."  
"I'm Dimitri. Though my friends call me Dimka. It's nice to meet you."  
She nodded, "You as well." She took a deep breath before asking, "Did you come with someone?"  
He shook his head. No, he hadn't come with anyone. He hadn't wanted to arrive to the ball with anyone on his arm but HER. The lovely little brunette who sat in the front row and watched him with large brown eyes, her legs crossed demurely under desk.  
Unlike most girls, she wore her hair long, the dark strands curled around her hips when she scandalously wore it down. He loved long hair.  
He had often imagined that hair falling around him as he thrust below her, or those slim legs wrapped around his hips as he slid deep inside her. He would call her Roza, the Russian pronunciation of her name, the name he ached to call her always, and would delight in each cry that escaped from her full lips.  
He sighed, he knew it would come to nothing. She was his student after all, one so full of life and beauty she was bound to find a rich lord who had the ability to spoil her the way she deserved.  
She didn't deserve to be saddled with a man who still carried mental scars from war and only had a beat-down inherited mansion to offer her.  
"Where'd you go?" a soft voice asked from beside him.  
He turned towards the sound, "Sorry, lost in my thoughts."  
"I know that feeling." She replied.  
The walked in silence for a little while. Something about this girl seemed familiar, soothing. Perhaps she could help erase the inappropriate fantasies he had of his student from his mind.  
When they walked past a houseboat, she paused.  
He glanced over at her curiously.  
"This houseboat is owned by a good friend of mine. Would you like to go inside?"  
He nodded, "As long as it's fine with the owner."  
"Of course, she's told me many times I could stay here whenever I please. They rarely use it."  
"Alright then, lead the way."  
With another enchanting twist to her red lips, she did so.  
The houseboat was small, containing only a kitchen, tiny living room, bathroom, and bedroom. However, it was finely made, the floor a shiny hardwood and the couches covered in green and gold cloth.  
After leading him to the couch, she walked over to the liquor cabinet.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes, please."  
She poured them each a shot of whiskey from a glass decanter.  
"Here you go." She handed him the glass.  
"Thank you."  
Sitting beside him, she took a sip from her glass. "So you're Soviet, I'm guessing?"  
He nodded. "Born and raised. I left after the Polish-Soviet war, too many memories of people lost."  
She gave him an understanding smile, not pressuring him to say more.  
They sat in silence for a while, neither of them saying a thing.  
It was a comfortable silence, the kind of moment that would only be marred by unneeded, mundane chatter.  
Suddenly she sat her now empty glass on the small table in the middle of the room and turned so she was facing him on the couch.  
He looked at her, worried something was wrong.  
"Kiss me."  
Like before, he was taken aback.  
"I-"  
She pressed her lips to his, and he dropped his empty glass on the floor, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
When they finally broke away, they were both breathing heavy. He’d never felt that kind of electricity before. Except with his Rose. No, not his. He reminded himself for what had to be the thousandth time.  
"Maybe we should slow down." He suggested, though his body was ordering him to do the exact opposite.  
She vigorously shook her head. "No, I want this." She whispered before pulling him into another kiss.  
This time when they broke apart, she stood up and held her hand out to him.  
Dimitri stared at the offered hand for but a second before he reached out to accept it. Nothing was going to happen with Rose, he needed to accept that. What better way than to truly realize he could find passion in someone else’s arms?  
Marie's relieved smile helped little with his already aching groin.  
Keeping a tight grip on his hand, she lead him to the small bedroom towards the back of the houseboat.  
The bed dominated the room, covered in black silk sheets fit for a king. Her friend was obviously very wealthy.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Marie kissed him again, this time burrowing her hands in his hair. He did the same, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he released her hair from its tight bun.  
He moaned when the strands fell in thick tendrils past her shoulders.The flapper look was the bane of his existence. He loved long hair, and the short bobs women fashioned their hair into held no appeal to him.   
Roza never did any of that, she had always been more of the rebellious sort, not allowing society to dictate the way she looked or acted.  
Dimitri shook his head, determined to get his student off his mind. He had a perfectly willingly wonderful bundle of woman in his arms, a woman who could provide a much needed distraction.  
They fell to the bed, a careless tangle of limbs. Deepening the kiss even more, Dimitri ran his hands down her legs. Deliberately, he pulled her red dress off, leaving her clad only in her chemise and stockings.  
In moments, she was rid of those as well, and he gently took a nipple in his mouth.  
Marie moaned below him, knotting her hands in his hair. He smiled, then moved to her next nipple, suckling it into his mouth for a moment before nipping a path down to the vee of her thighs.  
When he dipped his tongue in her belly button, she tightened her hands in his hair and whimpered. Her responsiveness was a heady aphrodisiac and he wanted more. Wanted to hear more of those cries released from gorgeous lips.  
Dipping his head down, he lapped at her clit.  
"Dimitri!" She cried out.  
Smiling, he slid two fingers into her as he continued his assault on her clit, flicking his tongue ever faster.  
"Oh goodness!" She exclaimed above him as her body tightened and exploded.  
After placing one last kiss to her center, he raised himself over her.  
And promptly froze.  
During her orgasm, her mask was knocked askew.  
What it revealed shocked him to the core.  
While trying to forget about his lovely temptation of a student, he had willingly fallen into bed with her!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose froze at the shock on Dimitri's face. Hesitantly, she reached her hand up and touched her mask, only it was no longer covering her face.  
He vaulted off the bed and dragged his hands through his hair.  
"Dimitri-" she started.  
"Don't." He cut her off, "You knew who I was, didn't you?"  
She nodded, but held her head up high. She didn't regret it. She loved him and wanted to hold him in her arms just this once.  
"Why would do this?"  
Rose swallowed. Then simply told him the truth.  
He looked at her like she had two heads.  
"You...what?"  
"I know you probably don't care but I just wanted one night with you. I love you."  
Dimitri sat on the bed, still staring at Rose.  
"I understand if you want me to go." She moved to get off the bed.  
He grabbed her arm for the second time that night and pulled her into his chest.  
When her nipples rubbed his cloth covered chest, she gasped and took stock of their positions. They were so close their noses brushed, so close they were breathing the same air.  
He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you too." He confessed.  
Rose glanced at him in shock. "Wha-when?" She finished lamely.  
"From that day I turned around and saw you sitting in your seat class. But we…can’t. I’m your teacher. You’re my student."  
She took a deep breath, overwhelmed. "I don’t care about any of that. I’ll be graduated soon.”  
His shoulders dropped, like he knew his logic was riddled with holes. "Fine. We'll just need to wait after you're finished in my class, which is only in a couple of weeks. Then, I'll formally propose."  
"You want to marry me?"  
"Of course, you're of age. I might not have much to offer you but-"  
For the second time that night, she cut him off with her lips.  
"I don't care. I only want you."  
Throwing himself into the kiss, he lowered her back down to the bed and allowed her to divest him of his garments.  
When he was fully naked, she ran her hands up and down his chest. She moaned when she saw how hard he was, physical proof of his desire for her.  
Bracing himself with one hand above her head, he used the other to line his cock up to her entrance.  
"Ready, Roza?" She nodded, her heart swelling at the sound of the affectionate nickname.  
With one smooth thrust, he was inside her. She cried out at the initial sharp pain, a cry that quickly turned to a groan when the pain transformed into a pleasurable fullness.  
Dimitri rested his forehead on hers, and linked their fingers together as he began to move in smooth, steady strokes.  
It wasn't enough.  
"Faster." She demanded against his ear. He chuckled. Rose was a girl who was used to taking what she wanted, it would be no different during sex.  
Dimitri obliged, and soon the bed was rocking with the motion of their bodies, the room echoing with the sound of their joined moans. She wouldn't be surprised if people could her. She couldn’t bring herself to care. For now, there was only the two of them, their bodies intertwined together.  
All too soon, she felt that recently familiar tightening of her body. She threw her head back, "Dimitri!"  
Dimitri groaned into her neck chanting, "Roza, Roza, Roza." Over and over again, like a mantra as he came inside her, his body stuttering against hers.  
Afterwards, they lay together. Naked, with both of their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
Rose was cradled against his chest, feeling safer than she ever had before.  
"I love you." She murmured against his skin. She was still a little worried that even after all his pretty words and delicious love-making, that he would come to regret their actions.  
She shouldn't have worried. "And I you." He replied, placing a kiss to her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoy this, I'd love to know what you think :-)


End file.
